


To my fellow commenters... please be constructive or shut the F*CK UP.

by AlexiCyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/pseuds/AlexiCyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA It's not what you say, it's how you say it!</p><p>A mini rant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To my fellow commenters... please be constructive or shut the F*CK UP.

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this because I can't be silent any longer about some of the HATEFUL shit I see in some of the comments on fics.

I'm sure that there are many who will feel this little rant isn't constructive. However, it is for me. Therapeutic in fact. Why? Because if I don't say this, I think I just might EXPLODE!!!

I read fic. A LOT of fics. Some are better written than others. Some of them suffer for various reasons, and if it's too difficult to work out what the writer is trying to get at, I stop reading. 

Now to ME that seems to be the logical and ADULT thing to do. Don't like something, move along. There are PLENTY OF OTHER STORIES TO READ.

What doesn't make sense to me is making snide comments about someone's grammar, or their punctuation, or their story in general. How it sucks, but it would be better if they did THIS thing that the commenter felt they should have done. 

So, in the face of reading one too many negative comments, here's a few reality checks for you entitlement happy assholes who think that the writer somehow OWES you something.

1) Not everyone speaks English as a first language. Even if they are trying to write in it, doesn't mean they are 100% proficient at it. Considering I know native speakers, myself included, that aren't 100% I would HOPE that some of you would learn a little kindness.

Before jumping on your high horse about someone else's efforts, maybe you should take the time to write, edit, and then put a part of yourself out there for the masses to tear apart. Oh yeah, and do it in a language that isn't your mother tongue while you're at it. Just for shits and giggles ya know. See how lovely it feels when someone comes along and pisses in your pool for no other reason than because they believe they can or have a right to.

2) Even if they do have English as a first language, not everyone has the same education, nor do we all learn/retain the same things the same way. Some folks are stronger in language than others. Tearing them down in the comments is NOT the way to get them to put in more effort. Why the hell would they with some of the craptastic comments they get?

3) Beta's don't grown on trees! "You really need a Beta" isn't very helpful unless you are volunteering to do it. Seriously. Not everyone is comfortable sharing their writing/fandom interests with folks they know. You act as if they have folks just clamoring to edit for them, and they aren't taking them up on the offer. I don't have a Beta, and it shows. But I'm also that mean bitch that will delete/block folks when they start sipping that crazy entitlement laced Flavor-Aid around me. 

4) The majority of the writers out here do this for FREE!!! It's a hobby, and something they enjoy doing. They spend time, and effort coming up with these story lines, and spinning them into something that hopefully someone besides themselves will enjoy. You aren't paying them to write, so you don't get to brow beat them about their writing skills. Helpful suggestions are one thing, mean spirited bullshit is another. 

5) Plot holes too big, grammar too rough, spelling kind of gnarly, whatever else you wish to complain about is wrong? Move ON! Go find another fic. Seriously. I don't think the writer will mind. I know I still get a thrill when I get the little message that says I have kudos, or a comment. I can only imagine how devastating it is when that comment is something along the lines of 'This sucked, your grammar is horrible' or "This story was completely stupid!!! I would have..." Yes, I've seen both of those recently. Honestly? Who are you helping with those kinds of comments?

6) If you can't be nice, then at least OWN your SHIT. I'm sick of seeing nasty comments from either anon accounts or ones where the writer can't comment back to them. Bad assed enough to say it, then be equally bad assed and own it.

 

Thus ends my little rant for the day. I'm sure the people that need to see it won't. Though I'm not above pasting a link to this on the next mean spirited comment I read. I'm sure some of you are thinking 'Well, you could just not read the comments, bitch!' and you would be right. However, I read them because A) I like to see if the writer has said anything important or interesting about the story, or in general. And B) I like that some of my fellow commenters, who aren't being trolls often give me a different view of a story. It's nice to see different people's perspectives. What's not nice is to see folks behaving like assholes all under the guise of helping someone improve their story. Ya know... not so fucking much.

There's con-crit, and there's being an asshole. If you don't know which you are, I'll be more than happy to comment on some of your comments and point it out for ya. Just like you feel it's your right to comment 'since they posted publicly' it's my right to comment on your assholery. Since you were so kind to do it publicly. See how that works? Oh goody.

Oh, and anonymous commenting is disabled for this post. Want to take me to task about what I've had to say? No hiding in plain sight. Own your shit, and I'll own mine. 

And as another author said recently on her page: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0ey8r-nR6k

:D

 


End file.
